Girlfriend
by goldflbryn
Summary: songfic.


Bryn: Yet another songfic. I think this one actually makes sense… I hope…  
  
Mara: *giggles* You have red and green underlines! ^^  
  
Bryn: O.o;;;; *shakes head* I don't know her. And I hate Word.  
  
Mara: *pouts* You do too know me! I'm your muse!  
  
Bryn: Which means I'm stuck with you.  
  
Mara: Yupo! Mwahaha! ^^;;;  
  
Bryn: now you have red lines.  
  
Mara: Shut. Up.  
  
Bryn: *shuts door and points up* TADA!  
  
Mara: *sigh* Whatever. Enjoy the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
Would you be my girlfriend girlfriend girlfriend...  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
I watched Relena slowly walk down the hallway, tears silently, slowly, softly running down her face. "Oh, love," I thought, "why do you insist on letting him hurt you so?"  
  
I don't know why you care  
  
He doesn't even know you're there, no, no  
  
'Cause he don't love your eyes  
  
And he don't love your smile  
  
Girl, you know that ain't fair  
  
Relena looked up suddenly and saw me standing around the corner. I walked up carefully, and took her arm to lead her to her room. She didn't protest, as she usually did, or snatch her arm away. I looked her in the eye… they were voids. Where was the sparkle I always saw there? Is she even alive in there?  
  
The middle of the night  
  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
  
Or will he run and hide?  
  
You don't know 'cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby, when you cry  
  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea  
  
I sat her on her bed and she looked up at me, almost expectantly. I sighed and turned my back on that face. "Why?" I heard her voice ask, and I turned around to look at her. I kneeled down before her and cupped her lovely face in my hands. "Why," I asked in return, "do you allow him to hurt you?"  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
  
I'd be your shining' star  
  
The one to show you where you are...  
  
Girl, you should be  
  
My Girl Friend  
  
She looked at me in confusion, her pretty head cocked in a way I rarely get to see. "What…? What do you mean?"  
  
Does he know what you feel?  
  
Are you sure that it's real?  
  
Does he ease your mind?  
  
Or does he break your stride?  
  
Did yaw know that love could be a shield, yeah  
  
"I mean, my dear Relena Darlin-Peacecraft" I added her full name for effect, and she blushed under my eyes, "you don't love him, he doesn't love you. You are the one who sets yourself up for a fall."  
  
The middle of the night  
  
Is he gonna be by your side?  
  
Or will he run and hide?  
  
You don't know 'cause things ain't clear  
  
And baby, when you cry  
  
Is he gonna stand by your side?  
  
Does the man even know you're alive?  
  
I got an idea  
  
She shook her head wildly. "NO! THAT'S NOT TRUE IT ISN'T I KNOW IT ISN'T I KNOW HE LOVES ME AND I LOVE HIM AND-" her words were choked off by a sob. It broke my heart to see her so, so I took a seat next to her and held her close. I was surprised when she let me touch her clothes, let alone her skin, even more surprised when she leaned her head into my neck and her arms snaked around my waist.  
  
Would you be my girlfriend?  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear you friends when they say you should, baby  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
  
I'd be your shining' star  
  
The one to show you where you are...  
  
Girl, you should be  
  
My Girl Friend  
  
I stroked her hair, her back, her arms. I kept silent, not wanting to make her realize just whose arms she was in. She looked up at me, with her eyes wide and watery, tears down her face, a tremble in her lips. "Why? Why do you care so much?"  
  
Ever since I saw your face  
  
Nothing' in my life has been the same  
  
I walk around just saying' your name  
  
Without you my world would end, yeah  
  
I searched around this whole damn place  
  
And everything says you were meant to be  
  
My girlfriend, oh  
  
Hey, why don't you be my girlfriend, yeah  
  
I'll treat you good  
  
I know you hear your friends when they say you should  
  
'Cause if you were my girlfriend  
  
I'll be your shining star  
  
The one to show you where you are  
  
Girl, you should be  
  
My Girl Friend  
  
I looked down at her and smiled, allowing my love to show in my eyes for the first time. "Why do I care? I care... because I love you, Relena. And that's all that matters." She sighed and held me closer. "I love you too Dorothy. And I'm glad."  
  
~Owari~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bryn: oh yeah, disclaimer.  
  
Mara: Bryn doesn't own the GW girls, or the song Girlfriend by *NSync. Both are copyrighted by their respective owners… whoever they are  
  
Bryn: Review! PLEASE!!!!  
  
Mara: I'll be your bestest-friend!  
  
Bryn: Oh yeah, THAT'S incentive.  
  
Mara: *glare in Bryn's general direction*  
  
Bryn: ^^;;;  
  
Mara: Review please. 


End file.
